


Sleep Talking, Sweet Nothings

by Iamalsohere



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamalsohere/pseuds/Iamalsohere
Summary: He Tian finally comes home, and he’s much more affectionate to Guanshan when he’s asleep.Set immediately after the end of chapter 255.





	Sleep Talking, Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to [just be on Tumblr](http://iamalsohere.tumblr.com/post/177815430711/sleep-talking-sweet-nothings), but aaaah the wordcount's long enough to post here as well! Please accept some TianShan which I wrote as soon as I saw the latest chapter!
> 
> I love these boys...

So He Tian was back. That was good. And he had immediately stripped down to his underwear before falling on top of Guanshan and trapping him face-down on his own bed. That was slightly less good. Guanshan had no idea what to do in this situation. What the fuck do you even _say_ to the guy who beats up the fucks who insulted your mother, carries you to hospital, vanishes for days, then turns up at your door without any warning and falls asleep on _your_ bed? Seriously, no warning. Not so much as a “Hey Little Mo, sorry for being away so long but I’m back in town, do you mind if I crash?” _Go back to your own apartment you damn bastard! This isn’t a hotel room!_

But no, Guanshan couldn’t say or do anything. He was trapped face-down on his bed with all the weight of He Tian on top of him and the feeling of hot breath on the back of his neck.

From out in the corridor, he could hear the others talking.

“What’s He Tian’s problem? What’s happening?”

“Hmm… I think he’s just been following his heart. And it brought him here.”

“What…?”

“How come your heart never takes you to _my_ bedroom, Xixi?”

“The fuck are you saying?”

And he heard a distant scuffle. Urgh. All these assholes in his house. Guanshan’s doctor had told him to get _rest_ , but how could he get any sort of rest with these pricks in his life? He sighed. On top of him, He Tian mumbled something in his sleep. Guanshan turned his head a little. Those guys outside would probably take a while to get over their scuffle. They were always like this. Guanshan knew he had a couple moments to lie there, listening to He Tian’s breathing and the quiet things he was saying in his sleep.

This guy… He was a massive pain in Guanshan’s neck and the worst person he’d ever met in his life, but for some reason he’d _missed_ the bastard. When he’d been gone, Guanshan’s life had felt like it was lacking something. Now he was back. It was nice. Even if he was making himself a massive inconvenience from the moment he walked in the door. So okay, maybe he could lie there listening to He Tian’s breathing for a moment. Just a moment.

“Little… Mo…”

He Tian’s voice was soft, a gentle breeze against the back of Guanshan’s neck. His body tensed. He Tian shifted so that he was lying entirely on top of Guanshan. His nose pressed into Guanshan’s neck, breathing in the smell of him. The movement had Guanshan shivering. His fingers gripped the sheets. His brain flashed with memories of all those dreams he’d been having. Vivid dreams of He Tian’s hands on his ass, He Tian pushing up his shirt, He Tian kissing his chest, He Tian fucking him slowly and gently… Guanshan’s heart thumped in his chest and he felt heat in the pit of his stomach as He Tian’s nose nuzzled him. Shit. Was this another dream? Would he wake up any second and be alone and cold in his own bed?

No, it couldn’t be a dream. The dreams hadn’t felt like this. He hadn’t felt this heat on top of him, or this breath on his skin that was making his hair stand on end. He was back. This was real.

[[MORE]]

“Ose… Mountain.” He Tian’s voice was a mumble, just little whispers from his subconscious. Guanshan closed his eyes, listening to the sound of his voice. Fuck. He hadn’t realised he’d missed him so much! He hadn’t realised how much he’d craved He Tian’s nicknames for him. This was alright, wasn’t it? He could lie here for just a moment and listen to him, right?

He Tian’s arms came up to grip Guanshan’s shoulders, his sleeping body pulling Guanshan closer to his chest. Guanshan shuddered. The coiling heat in his gut was going right to his crotch and making him hard. Yeah okay, this was bad. Those two other fucks were still out in the living room, they could come in at any moment! He didn’t want them to find him lying on bed with this naked prick on top of him. But… He didn’t want to push He Tian off of him either. Not yet. Guanshan bit his tongue and tried to subtly move his hips away from the bed to avoid getting any friction and maybe keep from getting _too_ pent up. But when he lifted his hips, he felt _something else_ press into him.

Shit. Fuck! He Tian's dick was hard and pressing into his ass. What the _fuck_? Not good!

Guanshan’s eyes shot open and he turned his head a little to look at He Tian’s face pressed into the crook of his neck. He was still fast asleep, with his dark hair lying over his closed eyes. And as Guanshan stared at him, He Tian started to pull Guanshan closer and grind his hips down against him.

“Mo,” he said in his sleep. His fingers gripped Guanshan’s shirt and his nose pressed into the curve of Guanshan’s neck. Guanshan gasped when he felt He Tian’s lips pressing open-mouthed kisses to his jugular. He turned his face back round to bite into the pillow and stifle the little gasps and moans forcing their way out of his mouth. He Tian was moving in his sleep, kissing Guanshan’s skin and grinding down into him. _Shit_. This fuck was so hot and so heavy, and he was grinding right against Guanshan’s ass. The damn pervert! Even in his sleep he was incorrigible. He just waltzed right back to Guanshan’s house, forced his way into his bed, and now _this_. Guanshan bit the pillow to stifle his moans. He arched his back up so He Tian could better grind into him.

“Little Mo,” He Tian breathed. “Mn… Missed you…”

He Tian’s mouth was so hot and wet on Guanshan’s neck. His hips were grinding harder and harder down into him, his hands pulling Guanshan closer to his chest. Guanshan’s own cock was hard now as well, straining against his clothes. His hands fisted in the sheets and he closed his eyes. Shit! He didn’t give a fuck if this was the most perverted thing in the world, or that his two asshole classmates were arguing just outside his door, or _anything_ _else_. None of that mattered just then. He Tian was _back_ and he was kissing him and saying his name in a soft voice that Guanshan had never heard him use before. And fuck, he’d _missed_ the damn bastard! Guanshan had missed him more than he thought he would and he’d been having those _stupid damn dreams_ and he’d been checking his phone pretty much every hour to see if he’d texted. He’d missed him. And he couldn’t fucking deny it any more.

Guanshan didn’t care if He Tian forgot all about this when he woke up. He’d _missed_ the bastard. And he’d been in _hospital_ , he deserved something _nice_ as a get-well-soon present. So he arched his hips back to meet He Tian’s thrusts and he let the heat coil in his stomach and his own cock twitch in his pants. Guanshan’s legs shook and his body shivered with need. And he listened to He Tian’s quiet groans into his neck. _Fuck_ Guanshan had missed the way his name sounded rolling off of this bastard’s tongue. He’d missed him… So much…

“He Tian,” he sighed into the pillow. Then he bit his tongue, terrified they might hear him out in the corridor.

“Hah… _Guanshan_ …”

Guanshan’s head spun round to look at what little of He Tian’s face he could see in this position. Then his head fell down into the pillow and he had to cover his mouth with a hand to stifle his moans as He Tian’s thrusts got harder and faster. He Tian’s face buried into Guanshan’s neck and his hands gripped Guanshan’s shoulders even tighter. His mouth moved up Guanshan’s neck, kissing over his jaw and drifting up to suck on his earlobe. Guanshan’s mouth fell open in a moan and he bit on one of his own fingers to keep from yelling. He didn’t know if he should push his hips up into He Tian, or grind down into the mattress to get some release. His cock was throbbing, and he wanted He Tian to keep going. He wanted to stay like this forever, with He Tian on top of him and holding him and grinding down against him! He didn’t care! He’d do anything if it meant He Tian would never leave again…

“Hng!” Guanshan bit down on his finger. He Tian thrust down into him, his movements getting quicker and more erratic. Guanshan’s cock was so hard in his clothes. Dammit! He was getting close!

And then Guanshan heard a dull, “Hah… _Hah_!” And He Tian’s entire body was shuddering on top of him before going limp.

Guanshan lay there awkwardly with He Tian’s body a dead weight pressing him and his hard cock into the mattress. Then, with a small sigh, He Tian rolled over to flop off of him and onto the mattress. Guanshan glared at him. The bastard was just lying there on his back, his hair splayed across the pillow and his mouth open in a quiet snore. What, was that _it_? He comes back, he gets _himself_ off in his sleep, and then he just leaves Guanshan there frustrated and hard? The fucking _asshole_!

With a muttered swear, Guanshan rolled off the bed and pulled the sheets up over He Tian to give him a little bit of decency, then headed to the bathroom to take care of his, uh, _problem_. Two minutes later he came stomping out into the living room to find Jian Yi being held in a headlock and Zhang Zheng Xi asking if everything was alright with He Tian. Guanshan didn’t answer. He walked right past them and out of the door, yelling that he was going to get drinks and nobody should follow him. And when he was outside, he slumped against the wall and covered his blushing face with his hands as thoughts of He Tian flashed through his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/feedback are very appreciated! And if you want to request fic or just say hi, ~~[feel free to come hit me up on Tumblr](http://iamalsohere.tumblr.com/)~~ (EDIT: TUMBLR NUKED ME, BECAUSE IT SUCKS! FIND ME ON TWITTER) or [on my Twitter :)](https://twitter.com/CornyBunBun)


End file.
